


【锤基】冰淇淋 pwp

by Aurora3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora3/pseuds/Aurora3
Summary: 私设：足球运动员Thor&普通上班族Loki在家的情趣故事，纯属满足性癖，含禁锢与小道具
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), 锤基
Kudos: 9





	【锤基】冰淇淋 pwp

“本联赛由史塔克工业赞助播出……”  
Loki，这个在外头衣冠整齐、身穿成套Prada西装的万人迷精英男，此刻正穿着花花绿绿的裤衩坐在沙发上。  
他怀里抱着一桶爆米花，手里捏着遥控器，打开了体育频道。今晚的电视节目是复仇者联盟vs灭霸之泪战队的足球联赛重播，镜头里一扫而过穿着球衣的金发碧眼大胸肌足球运动员，此刻正坐在Loki身边。  
嗯....抠脚。  
“要是你的女球迷看到你这般不修边幅的模样，她们该会是怎样的表情。”Loki瞟了一眼身旁的大汉。  
“上次你贩卖我的写真照已经赚了很多钱了，还不够花吗？哥给你打钱。”Thor仍在低头专心致志。  
Loki心里总是不缺小算盘，但销售黑照确实不是明智之举，无论是从自己长远利益还是双方共赢的角度来看。但，新的写真又可以进行第16次拍摄了。女粉丝的钱最好捞了，当然男粉丝最近的购买势头也不容小觑。  
看着身旁的“惊爆点男主”，他美滋滋的打起了小算盘。下次该发布怎样主题的写真呢？

“Steve把球传给左边的Tony，而Thor高速插上，分球给接应的‘绿巨人’…带球过人，好的！”  
电视机里足球比赛解说员激情的汇报着比赛进程，Loki把目光重新移回了电视机上。  
精彩的比赛怎么能缺少汽水。  
于是，“起来！厨房，雪碧。”  
脚在精实的臀肉上踩了又踩，见Thor没有反应又用力踹了一脚。  
被踹到手抖差点扔掉手里的指甲钳，Thor回头看着Loki.  
“跑腿费呢？”说着他伸手要往Loki空荡荡的裤管里摸，却被对方识破一把拍开了咸猪手。  
“要是你敢拿摸过脚的手碰我，我不敢保证明天你双手健全。”  
Thor收回手，仍然不依不饶的索要跑腿费。他似乎已经习惯了Loki“小公主式”的命令，并乐此不疲。  
“那亲亲总可以吧？”  
Loki认真的看着足球比赛，目不斜视，他伸手往爆米花桶里抓起一粒爆米花，含在两唇之间，含糊地说道：“自己来取。”  
“唔。”Thor心满意足的叼走了爆米花，在他想要撬开Loki牙关加深这个吻的时候，被差点被对方咬住舌头。

亲也亲到了。  
“厨房，雪碧。”  
Thor心满意足的舔了舔嘴唇，不知道是爆米花甜还是那个吻更甜。他起身走向厨房，背后传来了Loki大声的叮嘱：“先洗手！”  
他走进了厨房，把水龙头的水开到最大，好让坐在电视机前的洁癖精听见他“认真洗手”的声音。Thor把手冲洗干净，打开冰箱取出一瓶冰镇雪碧。在他要关上冰箱门的时候，他犹豫了一下，随后又取出了草莓味冰淇淋球。  
最近的Loki越来越不听话了，今晚要给他一个教训。他一边走回沙发一边想。

“喏，你要的雪碧。”  
“帮我打开。”Loki碧绿的眼睛仍盯着屏幕不放，Thor只好乖乖地拉开易拉罐环，递给Loki。而对方专心看球不为所动。  
“…你不会还要我亲自喂你喝吧？”  
“当然，这是我对你的赏赐。”Loki勾起嘴角。  
Thor当然十分乐意完成喂水的工作，他含了一口汽水，刚从冰柜里取出来的汽水让他忍不住一哆嗦。雪碧的气泡在口腔里涌动，他感到一颗颗气泡在舌尖爆裂。  
当他要凑近Loki的嘴唇时，一个想法在他脑子里冒泡。

对于Thor的忽然刹车，Loki毫不在意，他以为Thor改变想法自己独吞汽水。但是当Thor离开了沙发，在他面前半跪着，伸手扯开了花花绿绿裤衩的裤链时——  
“喂！”  
不等Loki拒绝，Thor将Loki软趴趴的小兄弟含在了口中。  
他仰起头，以免让雪碧溢出来。同时，他小心谨慎的用舌头绕着那物打转，嘴里含着的汽水搅动着，加快了气泡的流动。  
“你这是要把我冰镇吗？”在他上方的Loki语调变得压抑，“雪碧不是这样喝的……”。  
Thor抬眼看着Loki，对他眨眨眼。  
由于嘴里含着水和小Loki，他的舌头并不能灵活的活动自如。感到雪碧里的气泡快散尽了，Thor把汽水都吞入喉中。  
“咕噜咕噜”的吞咽声，伴随着口腔的缩紧。  
经历了雪碧的“冰镇”，触碰到Thor温暖的收紧的口腔，Loki那原本软趴趴的小兄弟胀大了起来。  
Thor很享受小Loki在他嘴里慢慢变大的过程，就好像含着的长条软糖变成了冰棍，而且是在自己的口活之下。他的心里有着成就感。  
与此同时，Loki正一本正经的看着电视比赛，此时的镜头给了“惊爆点男主”传球的特写，而电视机里的那个球员此刻正跪在Loki两腿之间，嘴里吞吐着他的性器。  
他们在沙发前的地板上铺着兽皮毛毯，所以跪着的Thor膝盖并不会疼痛。当然，平时在毛毯上跪得最多的人当然不是Thor。当初这样的家居设计也是为了日后方便考虑。  
Loki的手指抚上Thor头顶，指尖没入发丝指尖，一下一下抚摸着情人，仿佛在鼓励他的卖力。  
受到了驱使，Thor收缩着口腔，脸颊肌肉绷紧，下巴有点酸痛。他吞的深入，鼻尖没进Loki的开裆里，鼻腔里都是Loki沐浴露的味道。他的舌头抵在Loki的龟头上，用舌苔摩擦着敏感的龟头边沿，还时不时的用舌尖舔过柱身凸出的脉络。  
足球比赛解说员的声音再也盖不住Loki急促的喘息声，他的喉咙里发出高昂的呻吟，似乎是要抵达高潮。

然而，Thor此刻不是一个尽职尽责的人。在千钧一发之际，他退出了。  
Loki瞪着站起身的Thor，他的脸上还带着兴奋的红晕。Thor看了看抿着嘴皮子似乎想要和他讲理的Loki，又看了看桌子上融化了一半的冰淇淋球。  
“都怪你，冰淇淋化了。”  
“…哈？”  
“你要补偿我。”  
“什么？你这逻辑是被除草机啃过吗？别挡着我，我要看球赛。”Loki把抱枕扔向Thor，被对方接住了。  
这个大个子一把将Loki推倒在沙发上，当然，他让Loki 的头靠在了柔软的抱枕上。这是一个长沙发，显然不是单人床，Loki一个人躺着都觉得有点窄。  
Thor咔咔两下用手铐铐住了Loki伸出沙发的一只手，手铐另一头用沙发支脚固定着。此刻被束缚住的Loki脸都黑了——当初就不该在沙发底下藏手铐的，结果被这二愣子反其道而用之。  
Thor转身，端起冰淇淋。  
“你这是要干什么？”Loki舔舔嘴唇，对于冰淇淋略带抵触。  
“我要吃冰淇淋。”  
说着，Loki身上松松垮垮的棉质睡衣被撩开。

平时出门在外，Loki不愿过多裸露，他总是把自己的身体包裹得严严实实，尽管是夏天他仍然坚持长衣长裤，这使得他有着比常人更雪白的肌肤。此刻他上半身洁白的肌肤暴露在空气中，平坦的腹部随着呼吸上下起伏着。Loki身材瘦削，无论Thor给他每天做营养三餐、带他锻炼，Loki身材依旧，只是更加匀称有线条了。  
而Thor不一样。  
他有着宽大的肩膀与厚实的胸膛，腰部几乎可以单手环抱。作为一名专业足球运动员，日晒雨淋练就他蜜糖金色的肌肤，高强度的健身和耐力训练使得他肌肉结实。  
而我们这位此刻在电视机银幕里带球的运动员，正在举着装有草莓味雪糕的勺子，认真的把半融化的雪糕涂抹在Loki身上。  
“不要动。衣服沾到了雪糕洗不掉怎么办。”  
“嘶——”比雪碧还要冰冷的雪糕落在Loki的肌肤上，他忍不住打了个寒颤，“那就…别涂在我身上啊，你这混蛋。”  
“不行。”Thor加重了勺子的力度，金属勺子传递着冷意按压在Loki的腹部。Loki不满的扭动着身体，这种冰冷的触觉真奇怪。  
“你再动，融化的水就要淌在沙发上了。”  
有清洁洁癖的Loki马上停止了挣扎。尽管每次Thor都会在一番胡闹之后主动请罪做家务清洁，但这个布艺沙发要是真的被雪糕沾染了，Loki一定会炸毛发狂。  
这可是限量版设计。他咬咬牙：“那就把融化的冰淇淋，舔干净。”  
“你在命令我。”Thor眯起眼睛笑了，他不管不顾即将融化成水的、在Loki腹部上的粉色冰淇淋，又抹了一点没怎么融化的冰淇淋在Loki的乳头上。  
“粉粉的，真好看。你和粉红色真搭配，改天别再穿你的时尚Loki绿了，我给你买一套粉色的限量款。”  
“你懂个屁的时尚。”死鸭子嘴硬。  
Loki的体温偏高，冰淇淋即将融化了。讲话着的Loki本人也注意到了身上冰淇淋的固液变化。他大气不敢出，生怕自己再一说话，身子一震，水滴便会落到沙发上。  
看出了Loki的顾虑，Thor说道：  
“求我。”  
他伸出舌头舔了舔勺子上残留的冰淇淋，眼里笑意盈盈。当然，就算Loki打算倔强到最后一刻也不求他，Thor也会在冰淇淋完全融化之前把它清理干净。这可是身为爱人的自觉。也是他们之间不可破的规则。  
但此刻的情趣是必不可少的。  
“来求我，我就帮你舔掉。每一寸都清理干净。”

电视机里的比赛已经进行了二十多分钟，播报员仍在充满激情的讲解着。  
Loki碧绿的眼睛看着Thor，似乎有点动摇。  
见Loki还没下决定，Thor继续着他的冰淇淋散播计划。他在作画，他在Loki美丽的躯体上作画。在腹部与胸膛之间，他以草莓冰淇淋为墨，落下点与线。这个顽皮的画师，恐怕有着世界上眼神最不乖巧的模特。  
我要把这个蠢货的邋遢生活照卖给他粉丝，我不帮他修图了不帮他美颜了！Loki眼神幽怨的看着Thor。  
忽然，他感到有冰冷的东西流入肚脐眼，在那里汇聚，凉凉的。  
可千万别滴在沙发上！

Loki合上了双眼，又睁开了。他似乎做好了决定。  
没有发出声音，最后他的嘴唇动了动，然后紧紧地闭上了眼睛。  
Thor读懂了他的唇语——“求你，舔掉它。”

Thor vs Loki 1-0

“自己叼着衣服，别让衣服垂下来了。”  
下一秒，温热的嘴唇触上Loki的腹部，他感到Thor的唇舌卷走了那些湿漉漉的冰淇淋，被亲吻的部位黏糊糊的一片。Thor吸允着融化了的冰淇淋，时而用力，时而温柔。  
他又用牙齿咬着那一片肌肤，试图留下红痕，丝毫不客气。  
“吃冰淇淋需要咀嚼吗？”Loki抗议着。  
Thor转移了阵地，他一路往上。沿着他亲手绘画的点与线，他把冰淇淋舔得干干净净的，他把Loki的肌肤舔得亮晶晶的，他把Loki舔弄得气喘吁吁。  
然后是胸口的两点樱红。  
Thor砸吧着嘴，冰淇淋卡路里太高，不能够多吃。但是对于品味Loki的躯体，怎么“吃”也不会有碍健康。  
舌尖上的湿润感和力度从胸口传来，Loki敏感的乳头受到了猛烈的进攻。

“Loki，你硬了。”

去他的冰淇淋。  
Loki上半身黏糊糊的，他心里一万个嫌弃。而这个金色毛茸茸的Thor正妄图用黏糊糊的草莓味的嘴唇亲吻着自己的脸。  
但他全然忘了自己此刻是为了谁而硬。  
由于沙发的窄小，Thor一只手撑着，一条腿弯曲着跪在Loki两腿之间的沙发上，另一条腿半弯站着。  
他毛茸茸的金色胡渣蹭在Loki的脸颊，对Loki身体的过分熟悉使他深谙这一举措能给对方带来一连串的快感。  
此刻，他的手缓缓伸向了从Loki裤裆探出头的小Loki，他的唇急切的寻找着Loki的唇。  
恶毒的话语从那柔软的嘴唇里吐露，Loki在回避着草莓味的吻。  
而Thor毫不轻柔，他的舌头入侵者Loki的口腔。吃了半桶爆米花的Loki，尝起来是糖精的香甜味道。而这气息注定要被草莓味给攻占。  
Thor的舌头顶着他顽强不屈的舌头，然而Loki的抵抗在Thor高超的吻技面前不到一分钟就丢盔弃甲，Thor的舌头侵占了他口中的每一寸角落。

Thor vs Loki 2-0

现在Loki的嘴唇已然是草莓味的了。

哨声响起，比赛上半场结束。  
“这是牵动人心的45分钟，复仇者联盟队对灭霸之泪水零比二。复仇者联盟第一场打得不好，难道真的是力不从心？如今占了上风的灭霸和他的朋友们，明年依旧可以驰骋赛场吗？中场休息别走开，有请特邀嘉宾死侍为我们带来灭霸即将退役的消息传闻。让我们连线死侍，你好——”

Loki是被Thor拧下沙发，按在毛毯上的。他的头被迫朝向电视机，修长的脖子有气无力的歪着。  
对方咬着他的耳朵沉声说道：“不要理会灭霸他们的暂时领先。下半场才是我们队伍真正实力的展现。你可要看好了。”  
Loki翻了个白眼，队伍拿分了才让我看电视，被灭霸压制了就不准我看了。可能男人都喜欢在爱人面前展现自己实力强势的那一面吧。  
“喂，客厅的润滑剂用完了。”当Loki被Thor分开臀瓣的时候，从嗓子里挤出这句话。  
由于被压在毛毯上，他无法转身看到身后的Thor。忽然之间，他感到凉凉的东西涂抹在自己后穴。  
“你该不会…”  
“冰淇淋全都化了，不能浪费。”Thor的声音从背后传来，“要吃掉。”  
温热的嘴唇抵上了他的后穴，接着是柔软的舌头伸了进去。  
现在Loki里里外外都是草莓味的了。

如果不是Loki从小和Thor就相处长大，不然他肯定会怀疑Thor是不是个床上老手。  
被Thor松开了手铐的Loki，正趴在沙发前的毛皮地毯上。他的脸埋在毛毯里，身子供起，腰部下沉扭动着，以让高高昂起的性器磨蹭着粗糙的兽皮。  
前端吐着水，滴落在地毯上。后头被Thor舔弄着，手指混合着舌头，刚柔并济。  
他舒服得冒烟，把顾忌抛之脑后。这也是有清洁洁癖的他每次都向Thor妥协的原因。  
他的身上一丝不挂，敏感无比。麋鹿皮毛并不是柔软的，那些坚硬而粗糙的毛末端扫过着他的马眼，舒服又带着轻微的刺痛。  
“哈…”生理性泪水从Loki脸上滑落，他的脸上湿漉漉的一片。他几乎是不可抑制的呻吟着，被触碰得又酥又麻，光是这样的动作就让他逐步攀上欲望的高峰。  
他已经听不清比赛讲解员的声音了，大脑一片模糊。  
他的睫毛颤抖，下体的摩擦已经无法跟上后头被舔弄的快感。他改为用手握住了自己的欲望，上下套弄着，并主动让敏感的前端用力蹭过毛毯。  
Thor的手同时揉捏着Loki富有弹性的翘臀，在雪白的肌肤上面留下了红红的掌印，显得旖旎无比。Loki虽然能看出来Thor的一些小心思，但他永远猜不透Thor抚弄自己的力度轻重缓急。

在Loki哭得满脸泪水、情迷意乱的时候，Thor把一颗跳蛋塞了进去。内部的震动，穴口的舔弄，前端的摩擦。  
“啊！”Loki情不自禁的喊了出来，他舒服得闭上了眼睛。喘息声充盈着整个客厅。

“睁开你的眼睛，看好了。”  
他被Thor按住下巴，被迫扬起脖子看向电视机屏幕。  
Loki眼里还含着泪水，屏幕上绿色草坪模糊成一片，看不清球员的动作。只听见讲解员——  
“索尔射门！球进了！”

一股像电流一般的快感从他的下腹部弹射而出。  
Loki高潮了。  
哨声响起，比赛结束，电视机传来观众一片欢呼声。

“本来复仇者联盟在几十秒之前是有可能2-3落后的，现在他们3-2领先了！真是一秒钟从地狱到天堂！世界上最强的守门员或许能拦住索尔的一次射门，两次射门，但他拦不住对方的总是射门！”  
Loki平复好了呼吸，他支起身来，后背倚靠在沙发前端。  
Thor已经用纸巾帮他擦拭好了下体。两个人看着电视机，大屏幕上是索尔的笑容特写，这个金发男子被激动的队员大力拥抱着。  
“你真是英雄。”  
仿佛听不见Loki语气里的其他意味，Thor亲吻了他的嘴唇。两个人交换了一个温柔的亲吻。  
“可不是嘛。我永远做你的英雄，陪伴你左右。”

“现在可以给英雄上了吗？”  
“......”

事后——

“等下把这里收拾干净。”小公主命令X1  
“好的。”  
“不准给我买粉色西装套装。”小公主命令X2  
“行。”  
“雪碧我不喝了，你给我喝完，不准浪费。”小公主命令X3  
“没问题。”  
……

小公主的命令永远无停歇，但我们的Thor总有办法让他求饶。  
而且还是泪眼汪汪的那种。


End file.
